dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Ursa
}} Ursa is the proud commander of the forces of General Zod and the General's life-mate. Like her lover, Ursa believes in the dominion of Krypton and works tirelessly to see her once great civilization return to power. Background Ursa was a proud commander of the elite Black Zero unit on Krypton under General Zod. When the Kryptonian Science Council discovered that two of their most revered scientists, Jor-El and Non, had determined that in a short matter of time, Krypton would suffer geothermic upheaval that would destroy the entire planet, they branded the two as heretics and sent General Zod and his militants to Jor-El's laboratory to arrest he and Non. The Science Council administered a stern warning to them, and set them free. Before long, Zod and Ursa discovered that Jor-El and Non had been right all along. Non ignored the Council's warning and preached to the populace of Krypton; revealing everything he knew of the pending disaster. Zod and Ursa defected from the military and joined Non's cause. Soon after, Non was captured and lobotomized under orders of the Science Council. This incident drove Zod over the edge and he and Ursa began an insurrection that made them the most wanted criminals on the planet. They were eventually captured and brought to justice. However, Jor-El argued on their behalf and swayed the Science Council from sentencing them to death. Instead, Jor-El elected for a more peaceful means of punishment - exile in the Phantom Zone. Combat Statistics *Ursa (Vendor) *Ursa (Legends PvP) *Ursa (Fortress of Solitude: Sunstone Matrix) *Furious Ursa *Ursa (The Phantom Zone) Involvement *Ursa is a boss in the Fortress of Solitude: Sunstone Matrix raid. *Ursa is a playable character for Legends PvP and Legends PvE. *Ursa is a boss in The Phantom Zone 4 player operation. Heroes *A Red Lantern Corps version of Ursa, known as Furious Ursa, is a bounty for heroes in the War of the Light Part I episode. Villains * Ursa is a vendor for the Meta Iconic Battle Suit: Phantom Zone Reaver. Trivia * Ursa first appeared in the movie Superman (1978) and Superman II (1980), played by Sarah Douglas before appearing in Action Comics #845 (January, 2007). * Ursa is voiced by Adriene Mishler. * Ursa's Phantom Zone Goggles protect her from being driven mad by the unreality of the Phantom Zone. * Ursa's grey suit is actually a Kryptonian prison uniform. The first letter of her name is embroidered on her chest in Kryptonian script. * In Legends, Ursa uses a unique fighting style. Her melee attacks are cross between Martial Arts and Brawling and her range attack (Block Breaker Attack) is laser vision. This can somewhat confuse the player due to the fighting style being very different. Gallery File:CharModelUrsa.png|'Character Model' File:Last Laugh Legends Characters.jpg File:Ursa in Fortress of Solitude.png File:Z2.png File:Zod Ursa Non at Sunstone Matrix.png File:dcuo-ss-02.jpg LegendsPvPUrsa.png File:UrsaHolo.jpg File:SurvivalMode2.jpg FuriousUrsa1.png FuriousUrsa2.png External links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Villains Category:Superman Enemies Category:Krypton Category:Ursa Category:Iconic powers Category:Meta Category:Female